


Captain Handsome

by SamuelJames



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Dean's friendship develops into something more during a layover in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Captain Handsome  
> Pairing: Dean Lowrey/Ted Vanderway  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Ted and Dean's friendship develops into something more during a layover in Paris.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Pan Am, Dean/Ted,"there are hundreds of beautiful women out there, walking the streets, waiting to be taken by a pilot. But you're in here with me."  
> Disclaimer: Pan Am is the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"There are hundreds of beautiful women out there, walking the streets, waiting to be taken by a pilot. But you're in here with me."

"I'm sure you could catch a pretty girl's eye in your uniform too, Ted."

Ted smiled. By mutual agreement they'd both turned down the invitation to go dancing with Maggie and Laura. Ted had flirted uncertainly till Dean touched his face softly and asked if he could kiss him. Now, after getting each other off, Ted was lying in Dean's bed. He'd tried to leave, only to have Dean pull him back down and tell him it was okay.

Dean put his hand on Ted's hip. "You've gone all quiet on me, Ted."

"I can't deny that my uniform has served me well in the past but it's my way of asking why me?"

Dean rubbed his thumb back and forward on Ted's hip and Ted felt himself falling for his friend. He smiled at Dean who grinned in return and God that smile made Ted's stomach flip.

"You're my friend, Ted, and I like you. Our friendship has survived a few stumbling blocks. A few weeks ago there was this moment in the cockpit where I thought you liked me. I was with Bridget then but today I thought I'd test my theory. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes, most definitely." He kissed Dean quickly. "I really enjoyed it."

Dean pushed him onto his back and lay on top of him. Ted wrapped his arms around Dean and leaned up to kiss him again. He hooked his leg around Dean's and allowed Dean to take control of their kiss. Dean pulled back and ran his thumb across Ted's lips.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Dean kissed him again and they spent the rest of the day in bed.

~

The next morning Ted was woken by Dean kissing his forehead.

"Time to get up."

Ted yawned and sat up. Dean was already in dressed in uniform.

"Looking good, Captain Handsome."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile and was very glad that there was no awkwardness. After Ted was dressed Dean smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled Ted over in front of the mirror and fixed his tie.

"See, Ted. Told you that you look good in uniform."

Dean kissed his neck and smiled at him in the mirror. Ted turned to face him.

"Are we a thing now?"

Dean nods. "I hope so. Come back to mine when we land in New York and I'll make dinner."

Ted cheered inwardly. More time with Dean could only be a good thing. They shared one final kiss before leaving the privacy of Dean's hotel room. It was a long lingering kiss that would have to sustain them all the way across the Atlantic.


End file.
